


Charlas de almohada

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eng-Spa Translation, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La idea adecuada de charla post-sexo de Sherlock es retorcida en el mejor de los días. Como era de esperar, John se da cuenta que no le importa lo más mínimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlas de almohada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts), [moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511422) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor

Sherlock está acurrucado en posición fetal, con la cara enterrada en el fondo de la garganta de John. John tiene sus brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de Sherlock, escondido en el calor de su pecho un poco como si fuera la pelota de rugby más complicado del mundo. El olor a sexo todavía está suspendido en el aire, pero los dos están saciados y con sueño ahora.

"Cuando yo muera, mi cerebro va a la ciencia, pero tú tendrás mi corazón." Murmura Sherlock en el espacio suave donde el cuello de John se encuentra con su hombro. "Preservados por toda la eternidad en un frasco de formol."

John se ríe entre dientes, cálido aliento que agita el cabello de Sherlock.

"Cuan romántico, eres. Además, ¿quién puede decir que tú te irás primero? Yo soy mayor que tú, después de todo. "

Sherlock mira hacia arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos y perdidos. Está claro que no ha considerado la posibilidad de morir después de John. Percibiendo el pánico en el rostro de Sherlock, John presiona un beso en el lío que son sus rizos.

"Shh, tú. Nadie va a morir pronto”.

La única respuesta de Sherlock es un gruñido suave y amortiguado contra el cuello de John.

Descansan en un silencio satisfactorio por un rato, hasta que las manos de Sherlock empiezan a acariciar las costillas de John.

"Sospecho que tu torso cabe por completo el interior del mío, John. Tengo los hombros anchos, y tú eres mucho más pequeño de lo que parece bajo toda esa ropa”.

"Gracias, Sherlock. En serio. Justo lo que todo hombre quiere escuchar de su amante”.

Él deja de murmurar, pero las manos de Sherlock continúan su camino ondeante a través del cuerpo de John, y John sabe que él está midiendo, probando su hipótesis. Sherlock bufa contento contra la clavícula de John, cálido y húmedo y reconfortante, mientras sus manos dejan de explorar y se establecen en la base de la espina dorsal de John.

"Si mueres antes que yo..." Las palabras de Sherlock son tranquilas, reflexionando. "Si mueres, ¿puedo tener tu cráneo?"

"Sherlock..." John intenta sonar regañón, pero en lugar de eso, termina riéndose, lo que socava completamente su tono de voz. "Te lo dije antes. Nadie se está muriendo. Dejar de pensar en eso.” Él sonríe y jala a Sherlock más cerca de él, y Sherlock lo toma como una invitación a aferrarse aún más, envolviendo una pierna alrededor de las caderas de John y deslizando la otra entre sus piernas, presionándolos juntos de forma segura.

Si alguien hubiera sugerido a John hace seis meses que él estaría tendido desnudo y enredado en la cama, teniendo la más mórbida charla post-coito en el mundo con un tipo magnífico, él les habría escrito una recomendación para consulta psicología, pero ahora él no lo puede imaginar ninguna otra manera.

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo derecho intelectual alguno sobre los personajes que aparecen en este fic.


End file.
